fannautsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Talbot
'MADE BY: ''Marshmallow_Fox Back Story and Character Info Basic Info: '''Name: Dr. Talbot Race: Human Role: I guess... support.../brawler...? I don't really speak MOBA, whatever he sounds like from his description. He's a dual-role character. Background Story Here's a goofy little story. I used references from Awesomenauts lore at random. Obviously, it can be tweaked to fit more appropriately. Despite his status amongst his peers as one of the top minds in the profession of SCIENCE!, Dr. Talbot's work and research seems to go largely underappreciated at Zork Industries. With business in the AI Wars booming, it seems advancements in the non-weaponized fields just aren't turning corporate heads. "Sorry Doc, you're gonna have to make due. We can't spare solar for your little experiments." Oh sure, when it comes to hiring Awesomenauts, there's funding; plenty of it. It's not a total loss. Dr. Talbot has resigned himself to acquiring materials through less luxurious manners now. ScienzeStuffz.com may not be the most prestigious suppliers of all things SCIENCE!, but beggars can't be choosers. Not to mention, 30% off all beakers when you input the coupon code: "MeepMeep." Who could pass up those deals? There was the occasional mishap; not totally unexpected, as they say, you get what you pay for. While working on a cure for Lupus, Dr. Talbot's order was processed incorrectly. Rather than his blood sample from a patient with the disease, what he actually received was a blood sample from the first discovered Lycanian referred to as "Lupus." The resulting chemical reaction induced a temporary but violent shift in Dr. Talbot. No lunch meat, shoe, or hydrant was spared that night. When he awoke from his state of blood (and science) lust, he had formed two hypotheses. First, by joining the Awesomenauts, Talbot could both ensure the future funding of any experiment while enacting his revenge upon the mercenaries at the same time. And second, that his new werewolf elixir was the perfect weapon to bring to the battle. Gameplay Style Style: Dr. Talbot begins as a typical, yet intelligent human. His speed is average, most likely leaning towards below-average. He has very little health, and his basic attacks are not powerful. When he ingests his Lupus compound, he transforms into his werewolf form, gaining more max health and immediately healing by the new difference. His moveset is different, and he gains a general increase in all stats. This power is limited and temporary, as is explained in his skills. Stats and Abilities Human Form: Human Attack: Flask Toss Dr. Talbot hurls a flask of an indeterminate, viscous liquid at his foes. The arc is similar to Lonestar's dynamite throw, but has a fixed distance, which is about half the total distance of the TNT. The flask shatters on impact, doing slight damage. The attack speed is not very fast, probably around the speed of Clunk's missiles after one or two speed upgrades. Possible Upgrades (Shared with Wolf Combo): Explosive Compound- 'Creates an explosive chemical reaction upon impact, resulting in splash damage. '''Acid Compound- '''Creates a puddle on the floor which lingers for a few seconds after impact, doing damage to enemies who walk through it. '''Selective Aloe- '''Has healing effects when thrown at allies. '''Weighted Flask-' Increases throwing range of bottles. 'Two-for-one Sale-' Throw two bottles at once. (every throw? every X bottles?) Human Jump: Chemical Reaction Talbot's first jump is a short hop, on par with Lonestar's. Pressing Jump again in mid-air will cause him to smash two flasks together below him, resulting in a small explosive reaction which propels him higher. Skill 1: Bottoms Up Talbot mixes two pipettes and downs his special concoction. There is a delay while he mixes and drinks and finally transforms. His max health is increased by a certain percentage and he heals this amount back upon transforming. (EX: If his base max health is 100 and his max werewolf health is 150, he will heal 50 points immediately upon transforming. When he reverts to human form, his max will drop back to 100 but he will not lose any health other than what is over that limit.) Talbot will remain in his werewolf state for a base time of maybe 15-20 seconds. Talbot will run faster, hit harder, and his attack as well as both skills will be replaced with Wolf Combo, Pounce, and Howl respectively. There is also the possibility of running along walls or at least sticking to them. When the timer runs out, Talbot reverts back to his human form, resulting in a short moment of immobility followed by, I can only assume what should be the longest cooldown in the game thus far. Perhaps a mechanic similar to Gnaw's seedlings which requires him to achieve certain circumstances before being able to transform might also be required, so that he cannot immediately transform upon respawning. I think the time limit, delays before & after transforming, and long cooldown are enough though. Possible Upgrades (Shared with Lunge): '''Quick-Mix Stirring Rod- Decreases delay of mixing/transformation transition. Wolfsbane Chaser- Reduces cooldown time. Extra-Large Beaker- Increases the duration of werewolf state. Skill 2: Modern Chemistry Here's where it gets a little fuzzy. I'm not set on this skill. I have a few ideas spinning around, but I'm not sure I like them. Right now, my best ideas for this are narrowed down to these two: 1. Healing Elixir- a short delay to mix, then drink a formula which regenerates a measure of health over a period of time (similar in an inverse manner to the way Gnaw's poison drains a measure of health). This seems rather simple and uninspired to me; I feel like something more interesting could be done here. 2. Chemical bomb- Sets down a beaker over a Bunsen burner which reacts, detonating a few seconds later, like a proximity mine with a timer. A neat idea I think, but perhaps too similar to Yuri's mines or Derpl/Raelynn's traps. To differentiate it, it could possibly have a large splash damage with potential lingering chemical effects, but can only be detonated by time. Maybe a possible upgrade could be allowing detonation by throwing a flask at it. I believe this one is the better choice. Werewolf Form: Werewolf Jump: Wolf Jump .....Werewolf Jump... A high jump, like Leon's. Werewolf Attack: Wolf Combo Talbot attacks with a three part combo consisting of two alternating claw slashes followed by a snapping bite. I figure each attack will have a more consistent speed than Skolldir's combo (less of an increased delay between 2nd and 3rd strike), but less ramped damage per attack in the chain. Fairly quick, decent DPS, can be done on the run like Leon' slashes or Gnaw's bites. Possible Upgrades (Shared with Flask Toss) '1. Growling Stomach- '''Adds life steal on bite (3rd strike of combo). '''2. Chew Toy- '''Adds "grabbing" effect to bite, causing slight pull on hit. '''3. Speed Bag- '''Increases speed of slash strikes (1st and 2nd strikes in combo). Skill 1: Lunge Talbot takes a quick leap forward a short distance, slashing downward in the process. Useful for pursuing, escaping, mobility, and supplementing combos. Possible Upgrades (Shared with Bottoms Up) '''Claw Sharpening File-' Increased damage of slash. 'Serrated Claws-' Bleed on hit (same as poison, but stylized for claws). 'Canikes-' Increased lunge distance. Skill 2: Howl Talbot throws his head back and unleashes a chilling howl, pushing back all bots and 'nauts around him a short distance while also applying a mild slow effect. It affects a radius around him similar to Clunk's self-destruct, but pushes similar to Lonestar's Bull. Talbot will also be immobile for the entire move. Possible Upgrades (Shared with Modern Chemisty) 'Megaphone-' Increases radius of howl. 'Sharp Tongue-' Howl will damage enemies. 'Dirty Mouth-' Adds silencing effect to howl. Category:Fannauts